1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle operating device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle operating device for controlling a control cable.
2. Background Information
Most bicycles are provided with a drive train having multiple gears that allows the rider to select a particular gear for a particular situation. A bicycle operating device is usually provided for the rider to manually change gears of a bicycle transmission. Many types of bicycle operating devices have been developed to control the actuation of bicycle transmissions. Such bicycle operating devices are often called shift control devices or merely shifters. The shifters often take the form of levers or cylindrical twist-grips that rotate to a different position for each gear position. The shifters typically pull and release an inner wire of a shift control cable in order to shift gears. One example of a conventional shifter for a bicycle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,146,874 (assigned to Shimano, Inc.).